Fairy League
by CapitalCheerios
Summary: Lucy might have a crush. She can't help it! He's a famous boxer with a dangerously attractive smile. He's famous and girls line up just to greet him. He's tall and funny. But there's a catch... he's her student's brother!
1. Fairy League

I snapped my arm at a large tree leaf and walked past it grouchily, feeling it thwak my backside as it sprang back to its original place in retaliation.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked the red haired girl in front of me.

"Because," she mercilessly chopped a thick leaf that was in her way off its vine, "I don't need any parents of my students giving rap because we didn't make sure these paths were safe," I shuddered as she stepped on a giant spider, its body giving into her rain boots with a squelch.

My hand shot up to my bun when I felt it shift and I thought a bug must have fallen into my blonde locks. When I felt no bug, I continued to whine, "Okay, why am _I _doing this again? I'm a teacher," I shooed away a dragon fly, "not a safari explorer."

"Lucy, you're doing this for the same reason I'm doing this- we're making our kids go on this field trip to write essays and poems," Levy, the blue haired one, smacked a mosquito on her arm and looked at her hand in disgust as bug blood splayed across her palm, "so, according to our boss, we have to go on this field trip, as well."

"But I HATE jungles and safaris and forests! Why couldn't we have made them take a field trip to a water park, like NORMAL schools?!"

"Uh, Magnolia High IS NOT normal!" Levy squealed when she heard a hiss, jumping over a patch of deep, leafy greens to be closer to me.

I laughed, taking my camera out and taking a few pictures.

"Besides," Levy and I stopped Erza so we could all pose for a selfie, "aren't you a science teacher? You should be basking in this stuff!"

This stuff being a giant flying roach that was chilling on the tree we just passed?

I don't think so!

"I really like science for the astronomy part- but, unfortunately, we're study jungles right now, this very jungle being one of them. I wouldn't be here if that stupid Tommy kid said I should come with Erza on the field trip here to make them write essays on it," I give a thoughtful look to a flower, taking a close up picture of it, but reeling back when its petals snapped close around my lens caps (which had conveniently been hanging on the string next to the flower, dangling from my camera) when the flash went off, "What kid would _voluntarily _make the class do more work? Isn't that, like, against the student code? I'm pretty sure everyone agreed just to watch me suffer."

"Come on, guys, this is a historical jungle that has been around for 3000 years! Do you know how many tribes have lived here? I heard that someone found the traces of tents of an Indian tribe that used to flourish here! Isn't this like a dream?" Ezra, the history teacher at our school, piped up again with enthusiasm and twirled around, her red ponytail getting caught on the bark of a tree.

I raised my eyebrows as she grew flustered trying to loosen her long, red strands from the trunk.

"More like a nightmare," Levy muttered.

"Amen," I growled.

* * *

"Remember to tell your parents about our field trip this Monday, kids! We need as many chaperones as we can gather!" I shuffled the papers on my desk as I blew my blonde bangs out of my eyes, muttering something about bringing bug spray.

I rolled my eyes as my students had already gathered around Romeo's desk to watch something he had pulled up on his laptop.

"Um," I heard a small voice and looked down at the my favorite student- a petite blue-haired teenager named Wendy Marvel.

"Hey, Wendy! How are you? What can I do for ya?" my tone had already brightened when she smiled shyly and ducked her head.

"Would it be okay if I brought my brother to be a chaperone? He's 26," she looked at me hopefully, and I buried the urge to hug the adorable girl- she was only eight years younger than myself.

"Sure! Just bring him in over tomorrow so I can talk to him, okay?" I smiled brightly.

"Definitely! I'll bring him in!" she ran back to her desk, grabbed her backpack, and shuffled out the door, but not before smiling and waving goodbye to me.

I waved back and watch her small body close my class door.

And then I realized- _Wait. Since when has Wendy had a brother?_

I brushed the thought off as I got up to deal with the rest of my students.

"What are you watching?" I went around the group to see the YouTube video pulled up.

_"And Natsu Dragneel has won again!" _A stalky announcer shouted as the camera circled around the stadium, capturing screaming fans and young and old people holding up signs that read **"I LOVE THE DRAGON" **or teenage girls that wore red outfits screaming things like, _"Marry me, Natsu!" _

Lucy rolled her eyes, but watched as the camera turned to a sweaty shirtless man on stage, and an older, more out of shape guy holding up his gloved fist up to the wild crowd.

The camera turned to the crowd once again, who all started to chant and scream out the same thing, **"DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON!"**

Lucy huffed. Why did people like boxing so much? It's just watching two people beat up each other. How is that a living?

Then again, she was just a science teacher.

The camera turned to a girl who lifted up her shirt and had a medium sized ink blot on her torso, and as the camera zoomed in, it turned out to be the boxer's face tattooed on her stomach.

But she didn't stop and flung off the entire shirt, showing off a red bra. She blew kisses to the men ogling her and threw her shirt towards the ring the boxer stood in. It didn't make it all the way, but she didn't seem to mind.

What Lucy assumed to be the boyfriend of the girl had turned the same color of red as his shirt with the boxer's face and the word 'Dragon' printed along the outer edge of the face. He stopped chanting to dive onto the girl, his face trying to contort into what Lucy assumed he was trying to pass off as an angry scowl.

The video wasn't over, but Lucy shut the lid of the laptop and watched as her students groaned (the boys in particular).

"Why you gotta ruin our fun, Lucy?" Romeo whined and pouted as a few students left.

"That's Miss Heartfilia to you," she handed him his backpack to pack up as more students dispersed.

"I can make you a Mrs. Heartfilia," he waggled his eyebrows jokingly as he packed up, swinging the black bag onto his shoulders.

Because she was only 25, many male students joked about her dating them, a line used very often being, "Love knows not of age."

"Unless you can buy me a 20 carrot ring, I don't think so!" she joked playfully.

"Eh! No can do, MISS Heartfilia!" he saluted her and walked out the door after everyone else.

She sighed, but smiled, and shook her head, "Well, this trip should be exciting."

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" the blue haired girl called and slipped her shoes off by the door, shoving them into the pile of shoes by the door, "I'm home."

She heard her parents say hi from another room, and darted up the tall stairs, almost tripping over her own feet in excitement

"Natsu! Natsu!" she slammed her hand down on the knob and threw the door open, "Natsu! GUESS WHAT!

The pink haired boy looked up, not even the slightest bit startled. He grabbed the remote and pressed pause on the match he had played in over the weekend, getting up to wrap his little sister in hug.

"WHAT?!" he shouted with the same amount of enthusiasm she had, tossing her up in the air with ease.

She giggled and landed safely into his arms. He placed her on the bed and sat down as she lies back onto his maroon comforter.

"My school is taking a field trip to Shiragikou Forest!" she gingerly took sleeping blue cat that contrasted with bed into her arms and smiled as he purred softly.

Her brother lied back, as well, staring at the posters he stuck onto his ceiling, "Isn't that place more of a," he scrunched up his nose, "a swamp?"

"Well," she gave a thoughtful look to the posters, "sorta."

"Oh no. No way! My little sister is not going to a dangerous forest without me to protect her!" he said in a playful tone, but he secretly knew he wasn't joking.

Forgetting that she was _asking _him to be a chaperone, she sat up punched his arm softly with a her free hand, rolling her eyes, "I'm not a little kid any more, Natsu."

Natsu shot up and held a hand to his heart. He made a hurt expression and blinked a couple of times,"Wendy, these words! They hurt me!" he threw a hand at his his forehead dramatically, making a very bad fake pained face, " Where did you learn them?"

He squeezed her cheeks and widened her eyes with his warm, calloused fingers.

She swatted his hands away and suddenly remembered to ask him, "Okay, well, I was wondering if you'd like to be a chaperone?"

Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip quivered.

What? Did she expect him to say no?

He breathed in, pushing worries that her classmates might freak out when they found out he was her brother aside.

"Of course," he gave her a smile.

She shouted a yay and gave him a hug, shooting off into the direction of her room, skipping all the way there. The cat in her arms protested at being separated from the warm room.

"You'll have to come in with metomorrow so you can talk to my teachers. Kay?" she from her room and followed up with the closing of her door.

Natsu sighed and smiled, somehow not being able to shake off the feeling that this was a bad idea.

* * *

**MUST READ!**

**1,712 words! (Without AN!)**

**OMG!**

**Anyway, to clear up any confusion-**

**Lucy - Science teacher**

**Erza - History Teacher**

**Levy - English Teacher**

**Erza was the original one who was taking the field trip, because the forest originally sorta served as a village to different tribe over the years (I guess)**

**Lucy's students suggested they go to write an essay about all the plants and trees they'll see (plus, it was one of the forests they were studying about)**

**Levy is going to have to her kids write poems about everything to get them to express themselves.**

**NOT ALL OF THIS WAS EXPLAINED IN THE STORY! So don't be confused.**

**You'll find out why Wendy keeps a different last name soon enough.**

**Excuse any grammar mistakes! I was on a roll while typing this!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**With love,**

**C&amp;C**


	2. Oh!

Natsu sat a desk, tapping his foot impatiently on the beige floor, his arms folded and his jacket hood pulled down and the strings tightened. His eyes flittered around the room, staring at the poster on the walls and the glow in the dark stick-on stars on the ceiling.

He sighed, slouching more in the seat, looking up when the door open and a beautiful blonde walked in.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully, a slight confusion crossing her face for a moment at his attire, "You must be Wendy's brother. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy's science teacher. I must say, Wendy is such a good girl! You must be happy to be her big brother."

_Chatterbox, _was the first thought that crossed his mind as she chirped a few more things while rustling through some of the drawers in her desk.

"Anyway, I just need you to sign this!" she approached him, and he stiffened out of habit.

She placed a paper with a couple of paragraphs that he was too lazy to read and a line at the bottom. He snatched the pen from her hands and scrawled N.D. above the line.

The Chatterbox was leaning over him and her eyebrows furrowed, "N.D.?" she mumbled and then cleared her throat, "What is your name?"

_Why does it matter? Geez._ He thought for a second before choking out, "Narusu Dragon."

He wanted to smack himself.

Her face tightened in thought before she smiled and said, "Well, um, Narusu, it's nice to meet you! I'll see you Monday," she extended her small hand and tried to find his eyes under the shadow of his hood, but he got up, ignoring her hand and started to walk out.

"Um," she stumbled after his quick pace, thinking he couldn't hear her, "See you this Monday!"

He sighed, stopping for a moment. His mind dismissed all the worrisome premonitions he had about going on this trip. He nodded. He felt something tug at his hair before a weight lifted off his hair.

All the blood drained from his face. His hood fell!

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed before she blinked- and just as fast as her eyelashes fluttered back up, the hood was on and the man was walking out the door.

"Hey-" she started, trying to recall a time where had seen that familiar... Red hair? Maybe even pink?

He cut her off, opening the door and walking out. Lucy just barely heard, "See ya," before the door shut and the room was silent.

She pursed her lips, walking back to her desk and collecting her things. She chewed the inside of her cheek, erasing everything off the board.

_Where have I seen that hair before?_

* * *

Natsu sighed, breaking into a jog to get to his car. He peeled off the jacket- it was too damn hot for it. Wendy was waiting for him patiently, her hip placed against the passenger door, her hands clasped together and a goofy smile on her face as she stared at a...

His eyes followed her gaze to see a-

_Oh no. _No! It was definitely NOT his sweet, innocent, kind, young (17 year old) sister that was staring at... At...

A BOY?!

Natsu rubbed his eyes a couple of times, even going as far as smacking his cheek.

Yep. She was staring at a black haired boy who had headphones placed over his ears.

Natsu broke out into a full blown sprint, charging toward the boy. Right as he zipped past Wendy, who was previously oblivious to his presence, he screeched, "Oh HELL no! Your ass is mine, prick!"

Wendy, patently startled out of her trance, immediately took action and ran as fast as her short legs could take her.

The boy hopped on his bike, completely unaware to the fiasco going on behind him, and leisurely rolled away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK ASS LITTLE SHIT! I'LL RIP YOUR MOTHER FUCKING THROAT OUT!" he hops over the trunk over a car, only to be hit with a backpack square in the back of his head.

Of course it didn't hurt him, but he hadn't landed yet and the backpack made him topple over.

Wendy, whose red face deeply contrasted with her blue hair. After latching her fingers onto her shirt sleeve (he had already bolted up) to ensure he wouldn't leave and picking up her backpack, she took a couple of deep breathes before-

"ARE YOU AN IDOT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she shook him back and forth- naturally, she didn't faze him. She barely qualified as 4'11 and he was 6'1.

Then again, the air swirling around her told him not to provoke her further.

"I can't believe you did that!" she had calmed down some and was dragging him back to his car. He remained silent, his eyes narrowed as the bit turned and disappeared from his line of sight.

Wendy kept ranting about how ridiculous the stunt he just tried to pull was, but it fell on deaf ears as he mumbled about Wendy's purity being ruined by filthy, disgusting boys.

Begrudgingly, he got in the car and leaned across Wendy in the passenger seat to open his glove box. He grabbed a small container of prescription pills and tossed one in his mouth before throwing the bottle back into the glove box and starting his car.

Wendy was still carrying on, starting to get more worked up as she added wild hand gestures to lecture.

Natsu was only thinking about how lucky that boy was that Wendy was in the car- if not, he would have promptly followed him and run him over.

* * *

The weekend had been long and hot for Lucy- she spent most of her time grading papers and packing a small bag for the field trip.

Her 'small bag' started to steadily turn into something like an overpacked carry-on; but you could never be too prepared! What if some crazy guy living in the jungle for 80 years said that he would kill all of them unless somebody gave him a purple Hello Kitty pen? She couldn't be too prepared. And, of course, she packed practically all the first aid items in her house. And snacks.

Lucy hated to admit it, but her thick, creamy thighs, butt, and chest didn't come _completely _from natural God-given curves. Some of it was from eating one too many ramen noodles on those days where she had to pull an all-nighter for grading papers.

_Anyway_-

By the time Lucy was counting kids and chaperones for the bus that would take them to her personal hell, she had set her 'bag' down because she almost dislocated her shoulder. Maybe she needed to stop hanging around Erza.

"Is everybody here?" Levy had her fingers wrapped around an orange water bottle that matched quite nicely with her yellow halter-top, orange shorts, and yellow sneakers. To top it all off, an orange headband pulled back her bangs, and a yellow scrunchie kept her blue hair in a sloppy bun. She looked like she was plucked from some kind of citrus tree.

"Not yet- Wendy has yet to arrive with her chaperone. And Elsie's parents said she couldn't come because she has a fever," Lucy frowned and glanced down at her outfit- a light blue tank-top with white draw-string shorts meant to look like jean shorts. She wiggled her toes in her pink sneakers and felt her hair held in high pony-tail by her own scruchie- though a pretty pink.

"Hmm," Erza popped up out of nowhere, her eyes hard as she shoved all her suitcases into the bottom compartment of the bus. She barely managed to get the door looking thing to close with all the suitcases in its usually empty storage space, "They better get here soon- I won't hesitate to tell the bus driver to leave without them."

Lucy bit her lip and leaned against her bag, her eyes traveling down Erza's outfit. A nicely fitting purple short-sleeved top rested on her frame, and slightly shortened grey basketball shorts adorned her hips. A bottle of bug spray was sitting in her pocket, but Lucy was sure that if a bug dared to rest on Erza, its life would end within .007 seconds without it.

Lucy was startled out of her thoughts when a stampede of students that were previously buzzing about the trip on the bus came running out of the vehicle as if their lives depended on who could get away the fastest.

Screams were heard and Lucy was knocked to the ground, her suitcase tipped over with her on top of it.

"What the-?!" she barely heard Levy shout as the crowd gathered around something.

Erza, who had also been tipped over, was up in a second and her aura practically screamed that someone was going to die.

Lucy tried to hear what everyone was saying over the screams, but it was too hard. She got up and rubbed her abdomen, which had taken most of the pain from the fall.

"What the heck?!" she walked towards the group and tried to get past it- after that failed, she jumped up as high as she could. Which also failed.

Stupid short genes.

Growing increasingly flustered, she crossed her arms and screeched at the top of her lungs, "IF YOU DON'T MOVE, I'LL HAVE THE PRINCIPAL EXPELL YOU!"

Of course she couldn't have the principal expell them, but most of the kids parted like the Red Sea and made a pathway to the middle of the circle.

"Now," Erza had already bolted up the path, and her eyes were throwing daggers at the students who seemed to get anxious, "what do we have here?"

"Um!" Wendy, dressed in a pair of soft shorts and t-shirt, hopped in front of her, "This is all my fault! It's my brother; he-"

"Sorry," a boy with pink hair stepped in front of her, and Lucy did not remember him being so dashingly handsome when she met him, "I didn't mean to distract them."

Erza, who had previously been revealing a sword from God knows where, had a big smile on her face as clasped his hand and shook it like crazy, "It's an honor to meet you!"

Lucy's jaw dropped, and her eyes would have popped out of their sockets if possible; Erza was NOT murdering him?

"Thank you!" he smiled a grand smile that Lucy found dangerously attractive- what would Wendy think if she found out Lucy thought her brother was as hot as a summer day in Florida?

Then, Levy shocked Lucy by shaking his hand shyly- what was Lucy missing here?

Before Lucy could open her mouth and speak, Romeo shouted, "Can I call you Dragon?! Or Mr. Dragneel?!"

Oh. Lucy thought.

Oh! An exclamation point appeared in her mind.

_Oh._

* * *

FINALLY UPDATED!

OMG! Long chapter! Hop. You like it! :) I love you guys!

With love,

C&amp;C


	3. The Nightmare Begins

I sit on the bus with my arms crossed tight over my chest, my eyes twitching in annoyance. Levy was smart enough to bring headphones in her spot next to me, and Erza, whose house is practically a Home Depot, brought ear plugs to drown out the noise.

But that's just the thing! This was supposed to be a quiet bus ride! I hadn't expected Mr. Big Shot Boxer to come in and create havoc! Now I have to deal with a giant group of kids buzzing and screaming about Natsu Dragneel being on the bus.

I huff in annoyance, wondering what I did to deserve this. The cheering was becoming too loud to bear.

I peeked over my seat to look behind me, my eyes narrowing in on the cause of this all.

He was smiling, his perfect teeth shining. All the practically 12 year old (*17 year old) girls were basically throwing themselves at him. His tanned skin glistened in some kind of light that was nonexistent in the bus. Stupid hot brother of Wendy.

Speaking of Wendy, my eyes eyes looked over the bus until they landed on her. She was sitting next to Romeo, nodding her head shyly as he spoke animatedly to her. His hand would land on her arm every so often, and she would blush. At some point in the conversation, her hair had fallen slightly into her eye. He reached up, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Where's the popcorn when you need it?!

She looked into his eyes for a couple straight seconds, and before I could squeal, Wendy's brother appeared out of nowhere. He was growling.

I wished it was a movie. I had been hoping it wouldn't be bad enough for me to have to take action.

"Listen, you little-" his hand started reaching out for Romeo's shirt, and when I saw Wendy's horrified face, I knew it was time for Super Lucy.

"Oh my gosh, Natsu! You're finally free! I thought I'd NEVER get a chance to talk to you!" I race between Romeo and him and drag him away.

Although he probably could have easily knocked me down with the flick of his pinky, he just let himself get dragged while glaring at Romeo. He pointed at Romeo and the sliced his hand across his neck.

"Calm down, Sparky," I roll my eyes as he sits in an empty seat towards the front where all the chaperones are. I continue, "You are NOT allowed to beat up the kids."

"What? That punk was trying to get it on with my sister! It's not only my duty as her brother, but as a responsible adult, I had to put an end to it," he defends himself.

"He tucked her hair behind her ear," I deadpan.

"He tried to kiss her!"

"Listen. I'm not trying to get in a fight with you. Mostly because you could probably kill me," he rolls his eyes, "but- I refuse to let you scare my students! And your 'little sister' is a 17 year old girl! Maybe you should let her live a little!"

Crap. That might have been a little too much. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me._

He suddenly becomes very serious, He leaned in very close to my face. DAMN! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO ATTRACTIVE?!

"Just because I don't want my little sister to be some teenage slut like you probably were, DOES NOT mean I don't let her have fun."

Now, I was pissed. And I kind of start spurting out things when I'm frustrated.

Usually not smart things.

"I'll have you know I'm still a virgin!"

_LUCY, YOU BIG FREAKING IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! STUPID!_

"What?"

And then, not only was the bus ride long and annoying, it was also awkward.

* * *

When we had finally arrived, there was the bright and early sun peaking through the leaves.

"Alright, kids!" Levy, Erza, and I stood on top of a slightly raised rock to gain their full attention, "Today we'll be setting up camp. We'll explore to hopefully find a flat area where you all can set up camp! Now, don't get excited. The boys will have a separate area."

The boys groaned, but my eyes zoned in on Romeo looking over at Wendy and smirking. I raise a brow, knowing that it would require some investigation later.

"We will try to keep them in near proximity of each other so that we can avoid further alterations if meeting up in the morning after tonight's nightfall won't be needed or, in the least, not be difficult," I pipe in my required part.

Everyone stares at me (excluding Levy and Erza) as if I just said the entire sentence in German, so I roll my eyes and reiterate, "We'll try to set up the boys and girls campsites close so that meeting up tomorrow can be a little bit easier."

Everybody nods.

"Male chaperones will be staying with the boys, and female chaperones with the girls. My peers and I," Levy gestures to Erza and me, "will set up somewhere in the middle to keep watch of both sides. Also, you can come to us if you need anything!"

Levy, Erza, and I step down and begin to lead the pack to the large area we had found yesterday. After everyone set up, we eventually set out on journey again.

I sprayed myself with bug spray 15 separate times. I also put my hair up. I then proceeded to pray that if we don't come back, I'm really sorry for reading that inappropriate novel the other day.

"Come on, Lucy!"

My nightmare began.

* * *

A scream rings through the forest, and laughter ensues.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Relia, one of the students, is perched on top of tree (that she climbed alarmingly fast), flailing her arms and staring in pure mortification at a large rat on the ground.

"HELP MEEEE!"

Since clearly everyone is too busy laughing, I realize I'll have to take action. I run up to the rat and shoo it away. I shout, "Relia! Coast is clear down here! You can come on down now!" I suddenly realize how high up she is and wonder how she is going to possibly get down.

"No way! Now WAY am I going back down there to that filth!" I bite my lip. I like Relia, but she has tendencies to act like a royal brat. I don't know if it's because she's rich, or if her parents really spoil her rotten.

Whatever the case is, I know something has to be done, so I begin to climb the try myself. When my foot almost slips, even more laughter ensues.

"Little devils... Why the hell am I stuck being the prince to the rescue. Somebody else should be getting off their lazy ass and at least offering help! Geez..." I mutter. After 5 more of those, almost slipping and ding thrice, and the everybody else practically rolling on the floor, I finally make it to Relia.

"Come here! Grab my hand; we'll go down together," I reach for her, but she backs up, "Relia! Are you crazy?! That's extremely dangerous!"

She backs up more, "No! Your hand has rat germs on it! I don't want those!"

"Relia, don't be ridiculous! Grab my hand!"

"No!" she backs up more, and I begin sweating nervously. She's about to fall off the branch she just when on!

"Relia, please!" I beg.

"No way!" And with that, she falls off the edge.

I hear a thump, and I close my eyes and ask God to please let it not be true! I scramble on to the branch so I can take a peek. I look over.

Relia's dusting herself off as I peer down at her. She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Relia! Are you alright?!" I shout down while holding the branch for dear life as I now realize I just stupid went on to the branch that she had not FALLEN, but jumped from!

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

How she survived that fall is beyond me, but I now have bigger priorities.

"Good... BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN THERE! DO YOU REALIZE THE HEART ATTACK YOU GAVE ME! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I AM ON THIS BRANCH RIGHT NOW BEAUSE SO HELP ME-" I hear the branch crack, I hold my breath, my heart stopping once more that day, "Speaking of that... Could somebody actually... Um, help me?"

I hear the loudest bout of laughter yet, and I mutter more things under my breath.

For some reason, I suddenly feel the urge to look down at Natsu. And he's laughing hysterically, quite close to my fall area.

And that pisses. me. off.

"TAKE THIS!" I jump down from the branch, aiming for him. Mid-fall, I realize what I've down and immediately try to back track. But the only back I'll be doing is back cracking!

Not the time for tacky jokes, Lucy!

I scream about to hit the ground, but then I fall into some kind of... Hammock?

"You okay?" I open my eyes to see myself being held princess style in Natsu's arms.

How he caught me, just my weight alone, ignoring the added force of me jumping, is beyond me. Another thing I'll always wonder about. But at that moment, all my mind could think about was me in his arms.

I hear a couple of cat calls, and without answering his question, jump down from his arms. I stutter out, "Th-th-thank y-you!" and stumble back to Levy and Erza.

Out journey continues.

* * *

**I know it's really short, but I just really needed to get it out! It's been so long since I've updated, and I'm really sorry! Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement! :))**

**With love,**

**C&amp;C**


End file.
